Ikuhisa Minowa
Ikuhisa 'Minowaman' Minowa is a fighter that has fought at probably every weight possible. His regular weight is welterweight, but he has also fought at middleweight, light-heavyweight and heavyweight levels of competition if not weights. Most of his more recent fights are suspected to be 'works' or rigged fights. He most recently fought judoka Satoshi Ishii, losing via unanimous decision. He next fought Chang Hee Kim. He won via armbar submission in the first round. There were talks of Minowa replacing an injured Valentijn Overeem against Antonio Silva in Strikeforce on under a week's notice. Instead, Mike Kyle stepped up to the plate for the fight. Minowa next fought Hiroshi Izumi at the year-end Dynamite show, losing via third-round technical knockout. He next faced the much-larger Baru Harn, winning via rare scarf-hold armlock near the end of the first round. Minowa next made his Pro-Elite debut against UFC veteran Kendall Grove, losing via a dominant unanimous decision. He next made his Super Fight League debut against fellow newcomer and Bellator veteran Alexander Shlemenko. Shlemenko made short work of Minowa, dropping him with a pair of knees to the body and face and breaking Minowa's ribs with one of them. The injury forced an end to the fight. Minowa next faced Jin Soo Yuk in his Road FC debut winning via kimura submission with one second left in the first round. He then fought Bor Bratovž winning via first round heelhook submission. Minowa next fought [Suk Son losing to Son via third round technical knockout before defeating Hoon Kim by first round technical knockout. Minowa next signed to fight in IGF's 2013 year-end New Year's event against pro wrestler and judoka Atsushi Sawada. Fights *Jason Delucia vs. Ikuhisa Minowa 1 *Evan Tanner vs. Ikuhisa Minowa - Minowa came into the fight with a 2-8-2 record. The fight was for Pancrase. The fight was in the opening round of the Pancrase 1998 Neo-Blood tournament and Evan Tanner defeated Kousei Kubota as well later that night, and Justin McCully only about twenty days later to win the tournament. *Semmy Schilt vs. Ikuhisa Minowa *Chris Lytle vs. Ikuhisa Minowa - The fight was for Pancrase. The two men fought to a draw, Chris Lytle's third draw in his first eight fights and Minowa's sixth in twenty-eight fights. *Ikuhisa Minowa vs. Joe Slick - The fight was the UFC debut of Ikuhisa Minowa. *Ikuhisa Minowa vs. Kazuki Okubo *Ricardo Liborio vs. Ikuhisa Minowa - The fight was Ricardo Liborio's MMA debut and his only fight in the sport. *Ikuhisa Minowa vs. Silmar Rodrigo *Quinton Jackson vs. Ikuhisa Minowa - The fight was Minowa's Pride debut. Quinton Jackson broke his hand during the bout early in the first round, around the two or three minute mark. *Wanderlei Silva vs. Ikuhisa Minowa *Phil Baroni vs. Ikuhisa Minowa 1 - The fight was Phil Baroni's Pride debut. *Murilo Bustamente vs. Ikuhisa Minowa - The fight was in the semifinals of the Pride 2005 welterweight grand prix. *Ikuhisa Minowa vs. Dave Legeno - The fight was for Cage Rage. Before the fight, Dave Legeno said, quite overdramatically, 'Minowa, you're a fool. You have come here to conquer but it is you who will be defeated. But will you perish standing like a man, or crawling on the floor like a worm? Punch, break your hand, you snivelling rat, then gaze into the fists of dread. Now, for God, ENGLAND, and Sir George, THE FIGHT IS ON!' He is insane. The fight was Legeno's second fight, and his second loss in his career ahaha. *Ikuhisa Minowa vs. Bob Sapp - The bizarre fight was in the quarterfinals of the Dream Super Hulk grand prix. *Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou vs. Ikuhisa Minowa - The fight was the final round of the Dream 2009 Super Hulk grand prix. It was widely percieved to be a 'work' or fixed fight. *Ikuhisa Minowa vs. Jimmy Ambriz *Kendall Grove vs. Ikuhisa Minowa - The fight was the Pro-Elite debut of Minowa. *Alexander Shlemenko vs. Ikuhisa Minowa - The fight was the Super Fight League debut of both men. Category:Middleweight fighters